Musings of a Rockstar
by Kameka
Summary: Yet another snippet set during "Zenon the Zequel." This one, also from PZ’s point of view, is just what the title says.


Yet another Zenon story. This is set in "Zenon the Zequel" and, as always, characters aren't mine and no money has been made.

This story is from Protozoa's POV. It's for Nat, who asked if I'd write another Zenon story…. Here it is. Hope you like it.

Musings of a Rockstar

By Kameka

Her friend Margie can talk after all. She said a few words at Nova Linda Cove, but I figured it was just a coincidence. Turns out that not only can she talk, but she also has good taste.

She defended Zenon, after all.

There we were in her father's office. General Hammond. I have to admit that I should have guessed her parents were high ranking. Zenon seemed surprised every time Margie was actually nice to her, giving the impression of Margie being a spoiled little madame.

Why would Zenon put up with the girl? Her pop being in charge must have had something to do with it. That girl'll do anything for the good of her friends and family. She came looking for me, didn't she?

Once Margie gets her back up, she does well, though. No way around it. Her poor pop, being defied for what was probably the first time by his sweet little girl.

Then the aliens show up, pull the station back into orbit.

My head was going off the charts then.

Ever since Margie's pop told us about the station losing orbit and that being the reason he was dismantling it, all I could think about was everyone would be transferred down to Earth.

Everyone. Military, scientists, and civilians alike.

Everyone.

Including Zenon.

Stellar!

Then the aliens pulled us into orbit and I was totally… pancaked. That's the word Margie used. From what I know about her mother on the flight up, Astrid Kar wasn't too happy with Earth and wouldn't move down there for all the research in the world.

Zenon looked so spaced.

You could tell she was happy about being able to stay in space. It was her home.

How could I interfere in her moment major? What kind of friend would I be then?

We hadn't talked for two years, but we were still friends, weren't we? She knew how to find me, knew how to help me.

Friends help each other. They don't stand in the way.

So I hid the nova going off in my head. What else could I do?

I pasted a smile on my gorgeous face and blocked what I was thinking and feeling by a black hole. No way they could tell anything was wrong. That's what I had to do. For Zenon.

I stayed on the space station for a few more days. I was going to go straight back but I couldn't just abandon Zenon to the wolves.

Hammond senior was still bellyaching about Zenon going down unauthorized, her parents breaking house arrest to help her, and Margie joining her.

Margie admitted that the note she'd left dear old dad was a lie. Definitely a surprise.

Zenon's friend, Nebula, stayed too. Her parents were coming back up to work on their experiments again and there was no reason for her to travel back down.

Took me a few minutes, but I did recognize Nebula. She's the one who danced with me during my concert up here. It must have been the excitement of the trip up that made me forget. That moment just cemented what I knew about Zenon.

She not only saved the space station then, but she gave up a prize for her friend. For the simple reason her friend would have liked it.

Talk about a B.F.

We both ended up crashing at Zenon's. Sleepover of exponential magnitude. Very little adult interference, but Zenon's parents did try to make the girls sleep. Unsuccessfully for the most part, but what did they expect? Two B.F.s who hadn't seen each other for days. I spent what little time they were zonked out writing.

Who knew a fifteen-year-old could be so good for my career?

I'm not gonna have two years of silence between us again.

Wouldn't want to get into another slump, would I?

Lester's clueless on what's been going on. I polished up "Supernova Girl" and started working on the music for it. I zap-padded him from here, to let him know that I think I had a way out of my block.

Refused to tell him where I was. Knowing him, he'd grab the next shuttle and work his way in to find out what the attraction was.

With all the military police tip-toeing around trying to figure out how two teenage girls managed to give them the slip, it didn't seem like the best idea.

I could've saved them the trouble. Zenon Kar is the best. 

Simple as that.

The End


End file.
